buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GalactaK/Kitana vs Rain
Kitana vs Rain is the first battle in the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Tournament. It is the 'pilot episode', where one of these two will die to create an even number of fighters. Shao Kahn's thoughts Mwahahaha! Here is the beginning of the tournament! My own daughter fighting one of my best fighters! Which will win? Choose Your Destiny! 'Fight' "You will learn respect!" yelled Kitana, gesturing with her fans in the Living forest. She then proceeded to put them back in their positions. As she was about to walk off, vapour appeared in front of her. Out of it twirled Rain, who showed himself off to the Princess, who was less than impressed. She got out her fans, ready to duel. Rain did the same, getting into a kombat position. Shao Kahn: Round 1! Fight! Rain ran forward, punching Kitana backwards, before using water-port to appear behind her and roundhouse kick her away from him, over to the other side of the arena. As he went to continue his combo, Kitana threw a fan at Rain, slicing him in the chest. Kitana then ran up, kicking Rain backwards, and then using her fan to jeep him in the air for a couple of swift punches, which were countered by a kick, and spinning at Rain, kicking him several times. She then rolled at his legs, knocking him over, before using a flying punch once he got back up. Rain used a water bubble to engulf Kitana's head upon getting up, running over and punching her several times, before uppercutting her and using a super roundhouse, which missed, while Kitana's flying punch connected. Rain was knocked down, and as he got up, three of Mileena's sais were sent straight into his direction. He ducked, dodging all three, but instead getting hit by the far worse kick to the shins once he got up. Kitana went to perform that move again, but instead spun around the other way once she had gone far enough one way. Rain was thrown back, but got up and ran at Kitana, who sent her fans out in front of her, spinning and slicing at Rain, who was thrown to the ground. Rain got back up after slide kicking, and throwing Kitana to the ground. He then leapt backwards, firing a high-pressure stream of water at Kitana, hitting her as he ran firward, using his windy feet technique on her. She stumbled backwards, before throwing one of her fans at Rain once again, and going for another flying punch. Rain was hit by both, and was sent down to the ground almost instantly. He got back up, going into a handstand position and flip-kicking at Kitana using a geyser. Kitana teleported out of the way just in time, before running forward. Kitana sliced rain with both of her fans, lifting him up and kicked him backwards. She then ran forward, performing an uppercut that Rain would remember. As he got up, Kitana used one of her fans to launch him up into the air, allowing him to get hit by a kick, a punch, and another kick. She then walked back to her starting position. Kitana calmly quipped "The price of hindering me" while fanning herself as Rain got back up. Shao Kahn: Round 2! Fight! Rain went to run forward, only to get grabbed by Kitana, using a staff, and thrown behind her. When Rain got up, he blocked a glaive thrown at him by Kitana, who teleported behind him, diving down at him while spinning. Rain was hit by this, and went for another windy feet technique, but Kitana dodged, instead sending her fans up in an arc, throwing Rain upwards to get hit by Kitana's fan which she threw out. Kitana then ran forward, kicking the living shit out of Rain, sending him flying. Rain regained balance, and turned around to fire a stream of water from his hands, which Kitana used her fans to block, before teleporting behind him and kicking him in the head. Rain turned around and went for a punch, with Kitana dodging once again. Rain then got out his storm sword and went for a sword combo, but an uppercut stopped Kitana from getting hit. Rain then ran at Kitana who hit Rain with a low kick, sending him to the ground. She then used Jade's staff to pick him up and throw him behind her before kicking him twice and punching him several times. She then sent her fans up in an arc, throwing Rain backwards. Kitana then punched Rain square in the face before he teleported and tried using a super roundhouse, which Kitana jumped over, using a flying punch to hit Rain in the face. She then kicked him upward and, as soon as he was in range, kept him in the air with her fans, before kicking him twice and punching him into the ground. Rain got up, groaning, but ready to make a comeback. What he didn't realise was the Kitana was already behind him, having already teleported. She threw a fan into his back, before uppercutting him and sending her fans up in an arc. It was now that Rain teleported. Big mistake. Kitana calmly punched him when he re-appeared, before getting kicked across the arena. Kitna then leapt at Rain, slicing open his throat, but somehow leaving him alive for more pain. Desperate, Rain resorted to just a simple punch. This failed miserably, with Kitana ducking and then using an uppercut on him, before throwing out a fan to cut him as he fell back down to Earth. Rain got back up, this time dizzy. Shao Kahn: FINISH HIM! Kitana threw her fans at Rain, with them spinning and severing his head from his body and cutting the body in two, while keeping the head and upper body in the air. She called the fan holding Rain's upper body up back, while his head remained in the air. With the fan closed and coming towards her, Kitana kicked it back at Rain's decapitated head, piercing the forehead. Shao Kahn: FATALITY! KITANA WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY! Category:Blog posts Category:GalactaK